When The Sky Meets The Ocean
by 3fi-pina3
Summary: OneShot When the sky meets the ocean everything is perfect... Cagalli said to him. I agree... How can a sunset bring these two even closer than before? R and R please!


When the Sky Meets the Ocean

Yes its another oneshot... I figured out what to name it because of what I saw on vacation a few months ago. It was the most breathtaking scene I have ever viewed in my life...

Am I losing my touch? Will someone please tell me if I am losing my writing touch, because I am noticing that all of my Fic chapters are getting worse and worse...I feel Like i have lost my touch... If you notice this please contact me and help me...

DISCLAMER: Yes I do not own Gundam Seed, you should already know that by now.

* * *

Cagalli sat on the beach barefoot, running her toes through the sand. She drew in a deep breath, and exhaled. She looked at the horizon. Boy, was it beautiful. The golden sun graciously touched the sky and lit it up, making it orange. Then she looked at the ocean. Its depth amazed her at how blue it was, and how much life it contained. It was always so outstreched and so vast, she could never see the end of it. It reminded her of _him_. She smiled, she knew that to him duty was always first, as it was to her. This was just one of the rare moments she got to relax. Lately it had been a few busy weeks at the office, since it was June. Everyone was preparing to go on vacation, because most of them had children who was going to have summer vacation.

The ocean waves lightly crashed onto the beach and retracted itself almost as if something swallowed it back inside. It was nice to listen to if you were quiet enough. Cagalli concentrated on the sounds of the waves, hearing each one lightly crash and roll back. It definitely was a relaxing sound. She loved the ocean, it was so mysterious and filled with so many adventurous stories. It reminded her of _him_. She smiled, she knew that to him work would always be the thing that would interfere with their love life the most, but she knew that it always would. This was just one of the moments that she actually took time to even breathe. She pushed a strand of blonde hair behind her ears.

She watched as the golden sun situated itself on the horizon, making a beautiful greenish reflection on the ocean. She made her fingers form a rectangle and pretended that scene was a picture. Although a sunset would never be beautiful on a picture. It was only for the eyes to see. The emerald reflection spread across the middle of the ocean as the sun finally centered itself. It reminded her of _him_. His emerald eyes had such deep thought and such warmth, especially when he looked at her. She tilted her head so she faced the sky above her.

_"So bored..." _she thought to herself as she continued looking to the sky.

"The time I finally get to relax, there's never anything to do..." She said as she lowered her head and stretched collecting a bunch of sand with her hands. She built a small sand dune, and blew on it, the sand scattered.

This time she lied down on the sand, closing her eyes, only finding herself to sit up once again.

She sighed, "What to do...What to do..."

She spotted a group of large stones about ten metres away. She decided to climb on them to get a better sight of the whole scenery.

"Wow. This truly is one of the most beautiful places that I have ever seen so far..." Cagalli sighed once more, "but I wish that he was here with me..."

Cagalli had an idea. "Maybe when we're both on vacation we'll come back to this place..."

She continued to look at the horizon...

* * *

Athrun sat at his dest as he started rummaging through his files. When he found the ones that he had been looking for he took them out of the large pile and slapped it on his desk. He buried his face in his hands and moaned. Why out of all the days that he had to stay in his office after hours it had to be today? Why today out of all those days? This is what went through his mind as he remembered his girlfriend. He looked outside the window out onto the sunset.

It was almost like it was right in front of him, beaming. It light shone right throught the window and hit the wall on the other side of Athrun's office. It reminded him of _her_. Everytime she'd look at him and talk, he would just stare into her eyes, most of the time not caring what she said, and when he'd get caught he'd just smile and keep looking into her eyes, gaining him a blush.

He faced away from the sunlight, now onto his paper. He hated how he'd always do this to her. Leaving her stranded alone, bored out of her mind. Although he knew that she understood, she herself was one who worked with the people. Even some nights he was left alone in their bedroom with no one to talk to about his day because she was late at the office. There were almost very rare days when they actually knew that the other was beside them when they go to sleep. Sometimes there were days when one didn't even sleep in the same room, or even go home. He hated how his work always interrupted what he always planned to do with her the next day.

He turned his attention again to his right, where the window stood. The strong light piercing through the clouds splashing throughout the sky. He stood up and walked to the window, and looked through it. There he could see a blonde woman wearing a light green dress almost fifty metres away, sitting on a rock. He grinned.

_"So she decided to wait for me, huh?" _Athrun thought to himself smiling down on the woman that awaited him.

He laughed to himself, "She looks so bored.." He touched the glass to where she was located. "Don't worry...I'm almost done."

He walked back to the desk and grabbed his pen. He hurried writing on his papers and glanced at the clock every so often to see whether he was late or not.

* * *

Anxiously wating for her lover to call her cellphone, she took it out of her bag, checking if he had left her a message.

She sighed, "Still at the office I guess..." She looked northwest to where she was sitting. A large building, the shiny windows showed another reflection of the sunset. That was where he was, that was where she wished he wouldn't be right now. Left alone to watch the sunset by herself, she contiued hoping that he would be done work soon.

* * *

"7:30," Athrun told himself as he glanced at the clock and carefully sped through his paper work.

"DONE!"

He finished re-checking his work and packed up his stuff. He left almost ten minutes later.

---------

"Gotta Hurry!" Athrun said to himself as he quickly paced to the elevator. Staff members around him glanced as he said his goodbyes, wondering why he was walking so quickly. Then came the elevator.

Athrun leaned on the wall as he waited for the elevator. He took out his cellphone and went to the reminders category.

_Get faster elevator..._

When the elevator finally arrived Athrun quickly ran inside and pushed the button. It was very fast. He took his cellphone out again, and went to the reminders category.

_Get faster elevator...going up..._

After he put the reminder in his phone he shoved it back into his pocket. A few seconds later, he ran out of the elevator and into the parking lot. He spotted his red car.

"First..." He said to himself "Get chocolate...She loves chocolate, she even told me so...and plus, after leaving her just for me to go to work for so long, she deserves an apologie..."

He pressed the power button for the radio.

_Staring into your eyes, _

_I know its forever. _

_I can tell by your smile that you always care. _

_Be with me forever, please. _

_No baby don't go... _

Athrun raised one eyebrow as he remembered what the lyrics had said. He snickered, then laughed and changed the dial.

_I hate how you love me,_

_Cause I know you don't care. _

_I hate the way you stare at me,_

_As if I wasn't there..._

Athrun laughed. This song was even worse than when he actually turned it on. He decided to turn it off.

He drove the opposite way from the beach for he was going to buy Cagalli some chocolate and some flowers. When he approached a red light he searched deep inside his pocket for a small blue box. _'Perfect'_ he thought.

* * *

The sun was still sitting on the horizon, it only lowered itself by at least five centimeters since seven in the evening, if you pay attention.

Still Cagalli just sat there, waiting. She knew it always had to be like this. SHe played with the end of her dress and twirled it around her index finger.

Athrun had made her wear the dress for no apparent reason that she knew of, but they argued about it for a while on that morning.

**FLASHBACK**

_"Please Cagalli? Can you wear it? For me? Its only for today!" Athrun begged holding her dress as Cagalli pouted._

_"No." Cagalli said childishly. _

_"Cagalli! Please just for today! I'll give you something!" Athrun pleaded. _

_"What...will you give me?" Cagalli looked, interested. _

_"My heart..." Athrun smiled as she punched him in the arm. _

_"No. Honestly what will you give to me?" Cagalli asked in a questioning look. _

_"A great time in bed! I'll guarantee that you'll never get bored!" Athrun jokingly said. _

_"Well it's great enough as it is...you are very good at that. Although I would like to hear more of your offers Mr. Zala." Cagalli said. _

_Athrun began to think. He licked his lips, Cagalli cocked an eyebrow. _

_"Chocolate..." Athrun slowly said. _

_Cagalli bit her lip. She never refused chocolate. Never. THis was not going to be the first. _

_"FINE!" she said as she grabbed the dress and ran into the washroom. "YOU BETTER GIVE ME THAT CHOCOLATE THIS AFTERNOON!" _

_"Or else...?" Athrun said. _

_"You'll get punishment..." Cagalli said slowly as she walked out of the bathroom. _

_"Hmm...I wonder what that'll be..." Athrun said as he slowly pulled her into a hug. _

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Cagalli was kind of happy he wore the dress...Hey what else would you do just to get a good old box of chocolates, maybe more? She sat there silently watching the sky meet the ocean...

* * *

After picking up flowers and buying a big box of chocolates, Athrun headed off for the beach. He turned the radio on again hoping to finally find a good song.

_**"I could stay awake just to hear you breathing, **_

_**Watch you smile while you are sleeping,**_

_**While you're far away and dreaming,**_

_**I could spend my life in this sweet surrender,**_

_**I could stay lost in this moment forever,**_

_**When every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure,"**_

_"Finally,"_ Athrun thought to himself, _"The perfect song..."_

_**"I don't wanna close my eyes,**_

_**I don't wanna fall asleep,**_

_**Cause I'd miss you babe,**_

_**And I don't wanna miss a thing,**_

_**Cause even when I dream of you,**_

_**The sweetest dream would never do,**_

_**I'd still miss you babe,**_

_**And I don't wanna miss a thing**."_

Athrun smiled as he thought about Cagalli. Through this song, Athrun felt like the singer knew what he was talking about. He knew how _he_ felt.Everytime Athrun woke up next to Cagalli, he felt like the luckiest man alive. Just to watch her sleeping was the most beautiful thing to him. The way she smiled in her sleep, he knew she always dreamed of him. He caught her once. After coming home from work late one night. He quickly jumped into bed beside his beloved Cagalli. He kissed her forehead and saw her smile, she then suddenly whispered his name.

_**"Lying close to you, feeling your heart beating,**_

_**And I'm wondering what you're dreaming,**_

_**Wondering if it's me you're seeing,**_

_**And then I kiss your eyes,**_

_**And thank God we're together,**_

_**I just wanna stay with you in this moment forever,**_

_**Forever and ever." **_

He suddenly had a warm feeling in his heart after hearing these words. When he was with Cagalli he wished time would stop forever. He just wanted everything to be frozen in time, to be with her. Through all these years, they suffered for their love, and it has payed off.

_**"And I don't wanna miss one smile,**_

_**I don't wanna miss one kiss,**_

_**I just wanna be with you,**_

_**Right here with you,**_

_**just like this,**_

_**Well I just wanna hold you close,**_

_**And feel your heart so close to mine,**_

_**And just stay here in this moment,**_

_**For all the rest of time **_

_**Yeah (yeah) yeah (yeah) yeah"**_

He knew this was the most perfect song to describe his feelings for her. He loved everything about her. Her tomboyish-style, her smiles, the way she slept, and the ways that she kisses him ever so delicately making him want so much more. He always wanted her to be his, to feel his heart beat, to feel his heart beat only for her.

"**_Don't wanna close my eyes_**

_**Don't wanna fall asleep,**_

_**yeah I don't wanna miss a thing" **_

And the song was over. He smiled and parked about six metres away from where Cagalli was, to make sure she didn't see him. He took the roses out from the back seat and walked lightly to where Cagalli sat.

* * *

RING! RING!

Cagalli picked up her phone excitedly.

"Hello?" Cagalli said in an excited voice.

"Hey Princess, how was your day?" Athrun smiled as he saw her smiling from behind a tree.

"Well it was pretty boring, until I saw this beautiful sunset, I wish you could see it with me." Cagalli said.

Athrun smirked as he sighted a rock, he picked it up and threw it in front of Cagalli. She wasn't paying attention.

"Are you out of the office yet? I'm so bored! You promised me those box of chocolates! Why did I wear this dress then if you're not even gonna see it?" Cagalli whined.

"Ha ha, I'm almost there princess, and I have your chocolates with me. Plus right now, you look extremely sexy in that dress..." Athrun said as he licked his lips.

Cagalli blushed, "Shut up...How do you know what I look like, now?" Athrun found a bigger rock, and threw it, it hit her foot.

"OWW!" Cagalli said in pain, it ringed in Athrun's ear.

"What happened Cagall--"  
"Excuse me Athrun, I just have to check something, someone threw a rock at my foot..." Cagalli said angrily.

Cagalli walked for about a minute until she reached the tree. Three metres away from where she was.

"Excuse me!" She angrily yelled walking around the tree.

"Was it you who...mhhh" Cagalli was interrupted by a kiss.

Athrun's kiss.

Cagalli realized who it was after a few seconds and returned the kiss, playing with his tounge. After a few minutes they stopped to breathe. Cagalli slapped him playfully in the arm.

"You threw a rock at my foot!" Cagalli childishly proclaimed.

Athrun grabbed and hugged her, roses still in his hand. "Haha I threw one at you before, but you didn't notice. I'm sorry princess."

Cagalli blushed, and Athrun let go of her.

"So where's that sunset you so beautifully talked about?" Athrun asked.

Cagalli took his hand and lead him on top of the rocks, she pointed her finger to the sun, which was only now a metre below the ocean, or so it seemed.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Cagalli asked while tightening her grip on his hand.

"Reminds me of you..." Athrun said smoothly, almost effortless.

"Well actually while we're talking about this, the ocean kind of reminded me of you..." Cagalli said flushed.

"When the sky meets the ocean..." Athrun started saying, "Everything seems right."

"I guess that's true...Look what happened to us..." Cagalli agreed.

_"This is the moment" _Athrun carefully thought in his head. He felt the cool breeze pass him by.

"Cagalli, do you love me?" Athrun randomly asked.

Cagalli squinted at him, "What kind of question is that? Of course I love you, you stupid fool.."

"A fool in love," he smoothly replied.

Cagalli cocked an eyebrow.

"You know what...This will make it easier for you to get what I'm saying..." Athrun said as he bent on one knee in front of her. She gasped.

"Cagalli, you know I love you, and I know you love me. I have been in your heart for almost as long as I can remember, you also have been in mine. I thought I didn't need a woman to help me, but now that you've came into my life I want you to stay. I realize that my life is incomplete without you. I promised to protect you, and this is the only way I know how. I love everything that you do to me, even when you get me mad. I love the way you remove yourself from the crowd and be your own person. I love you because you are you, and I wouldn't prefer it any other way..."

By now Cagalli was filled with tears in her eyes. Looking at the ring, she saw that it was a diamond version of his friendship ring that he had given to her a long time ago. She hugged him and they both fell onto the sand.

Athrun laughed, "Is that a yes?"

Cagalli lifted herself from Athrun, "When the sky meets the ocean everything is perfect...I will marry you Athrun..." She lowered herself to give him a gentle kiss. "Everything is just perfect when the sky meets the ocean..."

"I agree..."

* * *

OK that will probably be the longest oneshot I will probably everwrite in my whole entire life... SO anyways... its is almost one in the morning and I am still awake... I decided to take a break on homework so now I'm doing this... SO glad I finally finished it.. 


End file.
